Shadow Lugia
Summary Shadow Lugia Often Known As XD0001 Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: 'Shadow Lugia '''Origin: '''Pokemon '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''XD0001 '''Powers and Abilities: Flight, Shadow Manipulation, 'Elemental Manipulation (Air, Water, Electricity, Earth), Psychic Abilities (Telepathy, Telekinesis), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Projection, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation, Self-Healing, Minor Darkness Manipulation (Much greater as Shadow Lugia), Resistance to Fighting, Grass, and Psychic Type moves, Homing Attack. 'Attack Potency: Country Level '(Comparable To, Or Even Stronger Than Lugia) '''Speed: '''At Least Massively Hypersonic+''' Lifting Strength: '''At Least Class K With Telekinesis '''Striking Strength: Country Level Durability: Country Level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended '''Melee Range '''Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''Thunder Attacks,Rock Attacks '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pressure:' Lugia exerts a pressure on the opponent which makes them expend twice as energy tiring them out twice as quickly. *'Multiscale:' So long as Lugia remains at full health any direct damage it receives is reduced by 50%. *'Aeroblast:' Lugia's signature move. Lugia gathers a light blue transparent ball of energy in its mouth which it then fires as a beam. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage. *'Whirlwind:' Lugia blows a whirlwind at the opponent to blow them away. *'Weather Ball:' Lugia gathers a ball of energy that is influenced by the weather. The weather changes its Type accordingly and doubles its power. *'Gust:' Lugia blows a damaging gust of wind. *'Dragon Rush:' Lugia covers its body in a light blue dragon-shaped energy and rushes the opponent. It may also cause them to flinch. *'Extrasensory:' Lugia attacks using a telekinetic force that may cause the opponent to flinch. Its power doubles if the opponent has somehow made themselves smaller such as through Minimize. *'Rain Dance:' Lugia causes it to rain. This increase the power of Water Type moves and decreases the power of Fire Type moves. It also increases the accuracy of Thunder and Hurricane. *'Hydro Pump:' Lugia fires off a powerful stream of highly pressurized water. *'Punishment:' Lugia physically strikes the opponent with a dark attack that increases in power the more the opponent boosts their stats. *'Ancient Power:' Lugia manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. It may also raise all of Lugia's stats. *'Safeguard:' Lugia sets up a protective barrier around itself and its allies which protects against status conditions. *'Recover:' Lugia rapidly heals itself of any damage it may have received by up to half of its maximum health. *'Future Sight:' Lugia prepares a psychic blast that hits the opponent later on in the fight. It also ignores moves like Protect and Detect. *'Natural Gift:' Lugia attacks by drawing power from its held berry. The Type and power are dependent on the berry in question. This also consumes the berry. *'Calm Mind:' Lugia calms its mind to raise its special attack an special defense. *'Sky Attack:' Lugia coats its body with energy before charging the opponent. This attack has a high chance of dealing critical damage and a chance to make the opponent flinch. *'Whirlpool:' Lugia tosses a whirlpool at the opponent which if difficult to escape once caught in. Or Lugia dives into the water and rises out surrounded in a cyclone of water. *'Swift:' Lugia fires off a series of nearly unavoidable homing stars at the opponent. *'Psychic:' Lugia uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. This may also lower their special defense. *'Pressure:' Shadow Lugia exerts a pressure on the opponent which makes them expend twice as much energy tiring them out twice as quickly. *'Shadow Blast:' Shadow Lugia's signature move and the Shadow version of Aeroblast. Much like its normal counterpart it has an increased chance of dealing critical damage. *'Shadow Down:' The Shadow version of Screech. It lowers the opponent's defense. *'Shadow Shed:' Shadow Lugia removes the effects of Safeguard, Reflect, and Light Screen from both sides of the field. *'Shadow Storm:' Shadow Lugia whips up a vicious shadowy tornado that can hit multiple opponents. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Pokémon Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Shadow Users